Love is a Laserquest
by iwritestupidthings
Summary: regla 63 UA. platonic hinayachi hinata y yachi chapan para ver si la colorada es heterosexual ((nooooooo)) se supone que es kagehina pero si miras bien bien hay algo
La chica corrió hasta la puerta del gimnasio acompañada, intentando no llorar y moviendo sus piernas aún más fuerte de lo normal para que la otra no lo notara.

No era la primera vez que corrían juntas y honestamente tenían que dejar de hacerlo después de 3 años, pero sabía que iba a ser la última, al menos eso pensaba Hinata.

Llevaba planeando contarle esto a Kageyama apenas se dio cuenta, y esto fue hace unas semanas. Le tomo más de lo que esperaba decidirse a realmente contarle esto a su mejor amiga (?compañera?amiga?) porque primero de todo, necesitaba confirmarlo.

La confirmación, básicamente fue gracias a Yachi.

* * *

Ya en tercer año, Hinata con 18 y el con 17 años ya se habían besado con anterioridad (el primero fue en la fiesta de despedida de Tanaka y los dos estaban muy borrachos; y el segundo fue en un campamento a principio de año, en el viejo juego de la botella gracias a Nishinoya) pero ninguno iba a significar lo mismo para Hinata que los demás.

"-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" –Yachi estaba temblando y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, comparables a las de la chica.

"-Yo te tendría que estar preguntando eso"-Hinata tenía sus ojos fijados en la boca del chico con determinación. Aunque los dos sabían que el beso no iba a significar nada romántico, el contexto en que estaba pasando era demasiado íntimo para no reaccionar a él.

"-Me voy a acercar"-Dijo Hinata, apoyando su mano derecha en la rodilla del chico, definitivamente más cerca.

Ninguno de los dos se había cambiado del uniforme de Karasuno al llegar al departamento de Yachi, ya que automáticamente después de buscar si el padre del rubio se encontraba allí, Hinata los encerró en el dormitorio.

"-Está bien"-El chico de pelo corto sonrió, más tranquilo, al notar la seguridad que emanaba su amiga. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, y ella frente a él, de pie y con la espalda encorvada debido a la diferencia de altura que después de dos años todavía mantenían, al acercarse la mirada de Hinata se fijó en los ojos de su amigo.

"-Espero que a Kyoko-san no le moleste" –Escupió la colorada de repente, alejándose y demasiado alto para alguien a quien tenía en frente. "-Si le cuentas, explícale que es por una buena causa."

Yachi notó que su amiga tenía aliento a chicle de frutilla. "-No creo que le moleste. Además, hace poco me contó que le dio un beso en la mejilla a una chica de la Universidad para que deje de seguirlo a todos lados"

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada "-Dudo que eso cuente" -Finalmente, la chica cerró la distancia que los separaba rápidamente.

El rubio la agarro de la cintura, instintivamente, y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico de la misma forma. Los dos movieron sus labios tímidamente por un minuto, hasta que el rubio la apegó más a él, y Hinata empezó a reírse, mucho.

"-No puedo" –Dijo simplemente. Yachi entendió, y empezó a reírse con ella. "-Esto es ridículo"

"-Probablemente sea porque soy gay." -Hinata lo miro pensativa, y Yachi continuó "-Creo que tendrías que intentar lo mismo con alguien heterosexual"

La chica dirigió su mirada al piso, signo que el manager tomo como duda. "-Eso, o porque no soy un buen compañero para estas cosas." –Sonrió con vergüenza y empezó a rascarse la nuca.

"-No, no es eso" -Hinata levantó la mirada. "-Creo que tienes razón sobre lo primero, pero el problema es que no tengo ningún amigo heterosexual y definitivamente no voy a hacer esto con algún desconocido"

Esta vez fue el turno de Yachi de soltar una carcajada. "-Bueno, Tsukishima-san es bisexual."

"-No cuenta si es mujer, bobo" –Hinata se cruzó de brazos y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, que estaba todavía rojo (seguramente ella también lo estaba, así que no era quien para juzgar)

"-Tal vez sí deba besar a algún desconocido" -Lo dijo ella sacando sus ojos del piso, después de un rato largo, en el que ninguno de los dos hablo.

* * *

Primer capitulo? pos no se pero todos necesitan un rule 63au de haikyuu alguna vez nooo?¿?¿?!

cosas que una escribe a las 6 y media de la mañana un jueves aaaaa que estoy haciendo con mi vida es super cortito encima y no tiene nada de kagehina mejor me muero  
tenia el puto archivo guardado desde hace MESES y sinceramente no lo iba a terminar nunca y me decidi a publicarlo pos porque si ?¿ quien dice pos yo nada mas ahre

DIGANME si a alguien mas les gusta los arctic monkeys porque estoy re ! no tengo ningun amigx que les guste ayuda

((lo edite devuelta porque habia errores decime de ser imbecil))


End file.
